2012-09-10 - Invader Skrull: Define Normal
Natu has been busy, and has not been sending many updates till she has gotten something more solid. She is currently at a stand still, till she goes to visit Mr. Grimm again. She was planning to today after coming back from patrol, but realized there needed to be a status update. She is worried about things on Kyle's side, but...what right does she have to be if she doesn't update him? And so a message arrives to him through the ring: < Please meet Green Lantern Natu in the Medial Bay. It has been secured for these purposes. > Kyle Rayner arrives a few minutes after getting the message from Natu. He had been busy working with Iron Man in an attempt to find technology that could possibly locate a Skrull in disguise. He steps into the room and over towards Natu. "I understand you wanted to speak with me?" He is in his GL costume, but without the mask, not seeing a need to generate one up here. Natu is in the surgery area, where she often spends time when here. She is sitting upon a medical bed, legs dangling, in her full Green Lantern garb. She looks up when you enter, and motions you into the surgery area, and motions to close the door behind you. Once it is closed, she says, "I have generated an elite team that has been assured of their identity via Wonder Woman's rope. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Power Girl, and myself. I have also confirmed that Benjamin Grimm of the Fantastic Four was legit, and he said he would use technology of their own to verify the other members of his team. I am planning to meet with Mr. Grimm later about his progress." A quick and professional update. "How have things been going on your side?" Kyle Rayner crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against the side of the bed. "I've spoken with Iron Man and I'm certain that he's legit. Apparently the Fantastic Four, Dr. Richards to be exact, has technology that can locate Skrull DNA even when they're shapeshifted. However, there is an outside force interferring with the signal. We've yet to ascertain what's causing it, but we're working on it." A quick update on his part as well. Natu isn't one of the Lanterns that he knows on a personal level. But he didn't figure now was a good time to try to get to know her. "Anything else?" He asks politely. "So in a way, it is still a leap of faith." Though Natu still owes Kyle and Guy her life, and Kyle was there when Guy conned and mocked her into accepting the Green Lantern ring. She raises one white gloved hand and rubs her eyes a bit. "We need a more effective way to communicate other than us two, now that we have confirmed, or nearly confirmed individuals. Do you have any suggestions?" Kyle Rayner nods. "I do, actually. I have a highly encrypted frequency so that those of us who are 'legit' can communicate with each other." He lifts his ring and trasmits the frequency to Natu's ring. "You should have it and can pass it along to those of the Justice League that we can trust." Natu looks at her ring as she recieves it. She nods, "This will work well. This way if I'm on patrol in my Sector, the Justice League can still contact allies." She moves to slide off the medical bed. "Are you prepared to pretend everything is normal and join me for some coffee in the cafeteria?" Come to think of it, she does look like she needs coffee. Kyle Rayner shrugs slightly. "Sure. I could use a cup, actually. It's been a long day." He moves to the door and opens it, motioning for Natu to walk ahead of him. Manners, afterall. A slight bow of Natu's head in acknowledgement, and then she moves to leave the surgery area, heading across the hallway after leaving the medbay for the cafeteria. Cafeteria - Watchtower - Space Kyle Rayner follows along behind Natu as they make their way towards an empty table. Kyle nods quietly to any Leaguers that he passes by and since a lot of them were out on patrol, or dealing with some other global crisis, the cafeteria was pretty quiet at the moment. He motions for Natu to take a seat while he goes to fetch two cups of coffee for the both of them. "The cof...," but the Kyle is moving to get coffee after motioning her to a table. Natu isn't used to such treatment from people anymore. She moves to have a seat, clasping her hands together in front of her atop the table as she appears thoughtful. It is obvious that the woman is the very serious type. She doesn't greet anyone in the room, as none are members of the elite team she helped form with Wonder Woman. Kyle Rayner returns with the coffee and places a steaming mug in front of Natu. Taking a chair across from her he flashes a smile to the red skinned woman. "Do you ever take a moment to relax?" A blink of purple eyes comes from Natu as her head jerks up when the coffee cup is set in front of her. "Thank you," she says quietly, lifting the coffee mug up to take a sip. It isn't too bad at all. "I do not have a lot of time right now. I am...busy, it's better that way." It is stated so matter-of-factly! Sadly, this is normal for Natu. Though Guy can certainly get her back up in no time. Though after another sip of coffee she looks over at you, watching you. "You look better without the mask." A random comment perhaps, but a compliment none the less, right? Kyle Rayner rolls a shoulder while smiling a bit as he sips his coffee. "No reason to wear it up here. They all know who I am. Down below, though..it's different. But thanks." He is quiet for a moment. "Nothing wrong with staying busy..just..be careful that you don't burn yourself out. Everyone needs down time every so often. Even me." He admits. That's what drawing was for him. Not to mention how he made his living. "I have my duties as a Green Lantern, and I work an illegal clinic on my homeworld while coming in constant conflict with the military police as a result." Basically Natu's life is stressful. "Neither of my activites are exactly relaxing, but they are rewarding." She doesn't regret it though. She looks down at her coffee. "I suppose this can count as relaxing." Sitting down with someone and having coffee? She acts as she doesn't do it often. Ya, pretending 'normal' epically fails for Natu. Her purple eyes lift to yours once more, and it looks like she wants to ask you about relaxing, but she doesn't cross that line. She covers the moment up with more coffee drinking. Kyle Rayner shrugs. "I also have duties as a Green Lantern. Honor Guard no less. And I have my business on Earth as well. And I'm active with the Avengers. I don't really have a lot of free time, per se, but I generally try to take a few hours a day and do something that is relaxing, but not necessarily rewarding." He flashes a smile. "Then again, I'm human. All work and no play makes Kyle a very unhappy boy." "Are humans less durable?" Natu smiles a touch at that. "I did not realize that a human male your age would be considered a 'boy', Kyle. I shall have to remember that." She got the jest, but she's playing at not getting it. "A couple hours a day, how do you manage that?" What would she do with a couple hours a day? Likely go insane...Natu is a thinker. Kyle Rayner smirks faintly as he eyes Natu for a minute. "Oh wow, don't tell me that was a joke? There's a smile, too! It seems Doctor Natu CAN relax a little, eh?" He chuckles a little as he sips coffee from his mug. He shrugs again. "I prioritize. And sleep 6 hours a night instead of a solid 8." Natu mmms, "Six hours sleep." Natu overworks herself. But she really does need to restructure her life. Pratically she knows that, but emotionally...it's more difficult. "I never claimed to not have a sense of humor. Guy is still alive." And ironically, Guy and Kyle are the two Lanterns she is closest to other than perhaps her partner. Alright, so she is fond of Sodam Yat too. "Did you know, there are actually Green Lanterns that manage to have a mostly normal life for their race? The thought seems so...alien to me. What of you?" She means what do you think, but it could be misunderstood. Kyle Rayner hmms. "My life can be fairly normal at times. I get up, have breakfast, go to work. I try to help whenever some supervillian decides to go on a quest for world conquest, but I also really enjoy my life as a Lantern. I didn't use to feel that way." First girlfriend so late in life? Kyle is such a dweeb. Natu nods. "I have one that disowned me, not sure if that counts some days." It hurts like hell though. She takes another drink of her coffee, only a little bit left in the mug. "You have a beautiful homeworld you can come home too, and many praise your good deeds. Earth has it's difficulties, but it is a wonderful world Kyle. You must be very proud of it." Kyle Rayner nods with a faint smile. "I am. Life as a Lantern has taken me all over the galaxy, but everytime I hit atmo on that little blue planet, I get the feeling of returning home. It's like slipping into a warm bath after a hard day." He drains the rest of his coffee and pushes the cup away from him. A nod at that, "I love my homeworld Kyle, I always will, no matter what. But when I return to it...it does not feel like home," says very quietly. Natu then finishes her coffee and also sets the mug aside. "I must be tired," she admits. Kyle Rayner nods. "Then I suggest you catch some rack time, Doctor. I'm going to head back to Earth, see if I can't make myself useful somehow." He stiffles a yawn on that last little bit. "Or get some 'rack time' yourself, as I am assuming you mean sleep." Natu then raises to her feet, picking up the coffee mugs. "I shall. I have quarters here for now. Wonder Woman has been kind and helpful." There is a certain tone of respect to Natu's voice that isn't there normally. Kyle Rayner smiles. "Diana's pretty good. Good friend to have." He yawns again and then nods to Natu. "I think I'll follow the Doctor's advice this time and actually get some sleep myself. I'll be sure to let you know if there are any developments, Natu. You do the same for me, okay?" "Of course, Kyle." A brief, soft smile. Natu then turns away to drop the coffee mugs off on the dirty dishes pile, before she will leave for her room.